


You'll Dance To Anything

by MagicalGirl15



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Smut, Stripper Hinata, idk how to tag sorry, lil bit of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalGirl15/pseuds/MagicalGirl15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobio doesn't remember how he got here. I mean, he knew what he was getting into when he decided to tag along with a few friends to a strip club. A few drinks and five thousand-seven hundred yen later, Tobio found himself in one of the private rooms, the cutest man giving him a lap dance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Dance To Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever written! I hope you guys like it! I wrote this while listening to Hurricane by Panic! At the Disco (which i highly recommend listening to).

Tobio doesn't know how he got in this situation. He was in a red, dim lit room. It wasn't a large room, a small, dark red, velvet love seat was attached to the back wall. Black soundproof foam outlined the four walls of the room. A red, soft rug covered a small portion of, what seemed, was mahogany wood flooring.

And we can't forget the most important thing in the room. A man, bright orange hair, amber eyes, plump lips and a surprising hourglass figure for a boy. 

He didn't have a shirt on, or pants, for that matter. He was only wearing skin tight, black leather mini shorts. Which only lead Tobio's mind to wonder, dirty, perverted thoughts traveled straight to his dick.

Tobio doesn't remember how he got here. I mean, he knew what he was getting into when he decided to tag along with a few friends to a strip club. A few drinks and five thousand-seven hundred yen later, Tobio found himself in one of the private rooms, the cutest man giving him a lap dance.

Every move seemed calculated, every sway of his hips, every wave-like movement of his arms where precise, like he had practiced this just for Tobio. 

Tobio was released from his trance when the man stopped his performance and moved in closer to Tobio, the ginger spread Tobio's legs and slid down in front of his crotch, his delicate fingers softly traced the outline of Tobio's erections that was painfully straining against his pants. 

"Is it alright if I touch you?" The man asked, his voice was deep, deeper than Tobio had expected for a man of his stature, but there was a softness to it. All Tobio could do was nod. How could he say anything else when his throat was drier than the Sahara in summer?

The ginger smirked, "My name's Hinata, by the way, Hinata Shouyo." Before Tobio could try to say anything, Shouyo was already unzipping Tobio's pants and pulling out his red, throbbing cock. Poor Tobio's face went red when he saw the way Shouyo stared at his erection, his pupils were blown with lust and that smirk plastered on his face was soon gone as he licked Tobio's cock from the base to the tip and running his tongue over the slit.

Tobio snapped his eyes shut and brought his knuckle to his mouth and bit down on it to suppress any embarrassing noises that might creep their way out of his throat.

Tobio heard Shouyo chuckle before he went in for another lick, he did this over and over until Tobio's cock was coated in this man's saliva.

"Can I keep going?" Asked Shouyo, Tobio not daring to open his eyes as he just nodded. 

Shouyo took the tip of Tobio's cock in his mouth and slowly took him in, inch by inch until the head of Tobio's cock hit the back of his throat. It was at these times that Shouyo thanked whatever god that blessed him with no gag reflex. 

Tobio held his breath as he felt Shouyo's warm mouth engulf his dick, "Shit..." He hissed as he felt Shouyo move his head up and snap it back down on Tobio's dick. He did this a few times, until Tobio decided to thrust his hips up as Shouyo went down on him. 

Tobio decided a while, to hell with it, he was now moaning and groaning up a storm, a mix of 'Shouyo, your mouth is so good,' and 'Fuck...', Shouyo was enjoying this, much more than he enjoyed any other client, Tobio was gentle with him, unlike other men who just fucked his mouth mercilessly and left him with a sore throat for days. Tobio was holding back, though, his muscles contracting after every thrust, but he held back for Shouyo, and he couldn't help the little flutters in the pit of his stomach at the thought of someone being gentle with him.

Shouyo's mind went back into reality when Tobio moaned out, "Sh-shit, Shouyo, I'm close...!" Shouyo slid his mouth off and replaced it with his hand for a moment, pumping Tobio's cock slowly, "Do you want to come in my mouth?" Tobio's face was flushed a bright red and nodded. Then, back to work Shouyo went, going faster each moment.

Shouyo hummed around Tobio's cock and sucked hard around him, causing Tobio to shudder and let out a low moan as he came in Shouyo's mouth. Shouyo slowed his movements and made sure Tobio rode out his orgasm. 

Shouyo pulled his mouth off of Tobio's cock and swallowed the salty cum and licking his lips. "That was fun." He said and smirked up at Tobio when he saw his eyes open. Shouyo stood up and let Tobio recover, "Well, I should be getting back out there." He said, and looked over at the door.

"Do you need help?" Shouyo turned around at Tobio's voice, then smirking again, "He can speak!" Tobio's face went red again, but looked down at Shouyo's erection constricting against the leather shorts.

"No, I'll be fine." Shouyo shrugged and saw a flash of disappointment run in Tobio's eyes, but quickly forgot about it when Tobio stood up. "Well...thanks, I guess?" Tobio looked down at the floor and then up to see Shouyo smiling, "W-what the hell are you smiling for?!" Tobio snapped, causing Shouyo's smile to falter for a moment, but soon return when he said; "No one's ever thanked me before!" Shouyo shouted and pulled Tobio into a tight hug, causing the raven haired man to lose his balance for a moment, "D-dumbass! Don't take it so personally!"

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this fic was inspired by another Haikyuu! fic, which I dont remember the name or the author, sorry!


End file.
